Twists and Turns in Love
by x LiL NaSh x
Summary: [Chapter Seven up - 02.14.04] Michelle learns that love is full of twists and turns. [a K. Nash story, but involves other wrestlers as well]
1. xxx Chapter One xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

Here is a story I will be working on while I write Paradise Hotel, since I have quite a bit of time while waiting for the reviews/responses that I need. So I hope you enjoy this.

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-p \\

**********

_Character Introduction:_

Michelle Dylan Ryans: 23 years old, from Toronto, Ontario. A WWE Diva/Wrestler.

Karlee Hickenbottom: 26 years old, married to Michael Shawn "HBK" Hickenbottom, has 3 kids. Kivahin Scott (5), Zaine Aaron (3) and Halle Brianna-Kaitlin (1 1/2)

**********

// Chapter One \\

// July 9th, 2003 - Kevin Nash's Birthday \\

"Hey Chels, you ready for the big party tonight?" Karlee asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm so ready for this party, you've got no idea, I got the cutest little dress to wear tonight," Michelle told Karlee excitedly.

"Well, I've gotta go find Shawn, and then go find out where my little kiddies are, so I'll see ya tonight," Karlee said, she gave her friend a hug, then went off to find her husband and kids.

Michelle drove back to the hotel, and started to get ready for tonight's party, she couldn't wait for Kevin to open her gift. Not only was today Kevin's birthday, today was the day Kevin and Michelle officially got together. Michelle looked down at her hand, where the ring was sitting. It wasn't an engagement ring, it was just a promise ring. He promised her that he would always love her, and exactly one year ago was when Michelle got the ring from Kevin. 'I wonder if he remembers' she thought to herself.

Michelle went through her suitcase to find her dress, then got her hair done, and make up done. Then she went off to find her shoes. Michelle was wearing a simple black dress, thin straps and a slinky front. The skirt was short, and it started at mid thigh, then with a ruffled diagonal, it went down to her knees. Her hair was left down, and she curled her hair into little ringlets. She had on some natural make-up, nothing too overdone. Then her long forty inch legs were accented with a pair of strappy 5 inch stiletto heels. She made her way over to Kevin's room, and knocked on his door.

After a few seconds, Kevin opened the door and saw his girlfriend looking gorgeous.

"Wow! Babe, you look stunning," Kevin told her.

Michelle blushed at his comment, "Well thank you, you don't look too bad either," she told him as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a simple suit, a red button down shirt with a black jacket over it, with black dress pants, and dress shoes. His hair was slicked back into a tight pony tail.

"So how does it feel to be forty-four years old now?" she teased him.

"It feels exactly like it did yesterday," he told her as he brought her in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm... As much as I'd like to continue this little thing we got going on here, we've got a bunch of guests down stairs in the ball room waiting to give you some birthday wishes, or maybe some beats," she laughed.

"Fine, fine, but tonight we continue this," Kevin told her.

"Uh, huh whatever old man, lets get going," Michelle said, then grabbed his hands and headed towards the elevator.

When the got downstairs, and entered the ball room, they saw a room filled with people talking, laughing, and dancing. When the DJ noticed that Kevin had entered, he made it known to the room.

"Well look who has arrived, Nash I must say you've got one fine lady on your arms," One of Kevin's best friends told him.

"I know I do Paul, but Paul, what would Stephanie do if she heard that?" Kevin joked.

"I would have to agree with him," Stephanie said as she appeared next to Paul, "Michelle, you look absolutely amazing tonight."

"Thanks Steph, you look great too," Stephanie was wearing a low cut red tank top with a pair of cute leather skirt, and a pair of leather boots. She was matching Paul who was wearing a red button down shirt, with a pair of black leather pants.

"Hey Kevin, follow me I've got a small surprise for ya, but this isn't your present," Michelle said as she led Kevin into a small room where he found his son Tristen sitting on his ex-wife's lap. Tamara and Kevin were not divorced, only separated. "I'm gunna give ya'll some time to talk and play with Tristen, just come on out when ya'll are done," Michelle said as she gave Kevin a small kiss on the cheek, then whispered 'happy birthday' to him and then left the room.

Half an hour later, Kevin, Tamara, and Tristen immerged from the room, and joined everyone else that was at the party. Kevin went to look for Michelle to let her know he was done, he found her at the table with Shawn and Karlee.

"Hey where are the little rugrats tonight?" Kevin asked his other best friend Shawn.

"We left them with the babysitter, cuz we didn't know how long we would be here, so we thought it would be best to leave em there," Shawn told him.

"So how's your birthday been going so far?" Karlee asked him.

"Great, I got to see my son, what more can I ask for?" Kevin said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

For the rest of the night Kevin walked around and talked to everyone, but he didn't spend much time with Michelle, she understood since this was one of the only chance where he could have all his friends together and she could always spend time with him later on tonight.

Kevin danced a few times with Tamara that night, but Michelle wasn't worried she knew Kevin loved her, and only her. She trusted Kevin and whatever he told her.

At around one o'clock in the morning, everyone started to clear out of the room, and started heading back to their own hotel room. Kevin, and Michelle did the same, they went to Kevin's room.

"So I've got your present for ya know baby," Michelle said as she sat down on the bed facing Kevin. "I know you've always wanted to start up a family again," Michelle started, but Kevin stopped her there.

"Sweetie, I've got something to tell you as well," Kevin said, "Tonight when I was talking to Tamara, we talked about Tristen and all that stuff, and she wants to give us a try again," Kevin said. He looked at Michelle trying to figure out what she was thinking, but all he could see was emptiness in her purple eyes. No emotion, no feeling, no nothing. "Chel?" Kevin asked, "Did you hear me?"

All she could do was simply nod, she slowly got off the bed, looked at the ring on her finger. She slowly slid the ring off her hand, and placed it on the night table beside the bed. She looked at Kevin one last time, and this time Kevin saw the tears in her eyes.

"Michelle come here," Kevin said softly.

All Michelle could do now was shake her head, then she turned around and walked out the door. She silently cried as she made her way back to her own room. She was glad no one was in the halls.

She entered her room, and cried herself to sleep, the last thing she said, before she drifted off to sleep was, "I'm sorry you won't get to know your daddy," with her hand on her stomach, she fell asleep with puffy eyes, and of dreams of the happy times she shared with Kevin.

**********

Aight so that was the first chapter.. wut do ya think? Review n let me know!

xxx CheLz xxx


	2. xxx Chapter Two xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-p \\

**********

// Chapter Two \\

// July 10th, 2003 \\

"Hey daddy, can I talk to you?" Michelle asked as she walked into Vince McMahon's office.

Vince wasn't Michelle's dad, but because she has known him since she was younger, she has grown to calling him daddy, and Linda, mom. Michelle's parents were best friends with the McMahon's, but when they passed away, Michelle stayed with them, and they took her in as if she were their own.

"Of course sweetie, come on and sit down," Vince said, as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well, I sorta kinda need some time off," Michelle said uneasily, not really knowing how Vince would react to her news.

"How much time?" Vince asked, wondering what was up.

"About 9?" she said more as if it were a question.

"Why's this," he asked, in a way knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered with her head down.

"Louder please Michelle, my ears aren't young anymore," Vince tried to joke to life the spirits of his 'adopted' daughter.

"I'm pregnant," she said again this time abit louder, and now looking up at Vince.

"Isn't that a good thing sweetie? I mean aren't you happy?" Vince questioned.

"Yeah, I guess," Michelle said with a slight shrug.

"Ok, so I'll give you and Kevin 9 months off, I'm sure he'll want to take care of you," Vince said.

"NO!" Michelle said loud and clear. Vince gave her an odd look, as if she had grown an extra head or something.

"And exactly why not?" Vince questioned.

"Because he doesn't know about the baby, nor will you or anyone else tell him," Michelle said trying not to cry as she said this.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Kevin would notice your bulge under your shirt sooner or later," Vince said.

"We broke up, he won't see nuttin," Michelle said as she started to cry again.

"Ohh come here baby girl, I'm sorry I didn't know," Vince said, Michelle moved and walked over towards Vince. He stood up and opened his arms, Michelle walked into them and was enveloped into a big hug. Michelle cried onto Vince's shirt. "How about this, you do your last match tonight, and fake an injury, so you can get some time off," Vince suggested.

"Okay," Michelle said with a slight sniffle, "what do you have in mind?" she asked.

// Monday, July 14th 2003 - Monday Night Raw \\

(the talking in _italics_ are the commentary from the Coach and from The King)

"_Coach! It's time for some puppies,_" Jerry "The King" Lawler said as the song '_Get Mine, Get Yours_' by Christina Aguilera blasted through the arena.

'Can you put your hands my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine, you get yours  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
Sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine, you get yours'

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Val Venis from Toronto, Canada, ICE!" Lilian Garcia introduced her.

Michelle walked down the ramp hand in hand with Val Venis, wearing a one piece leather like jumpsuit that was white, and the side of her pants had hearts cut out where you could see skin, and a low V cut that fell to her belly button, and was being held together by a chain across her chest with diamonds on them. Val Venis went in the ring first and help the ropes open for Michelle. Michelle waited for her opponent Jackie Gayda, being accompanied by Rico.

"_This should be a good match, Ice is a great diva and not to mention wrestler, Jackie has really got a thought opponent_," The Coach said.

"_I agree with you on Ice being a great Diva, she's got the whole package, especially the puppies,_" Jerry said, being his usual self.

The match started, Michelle and Jackie got into the center and went at it. Jackie was already told not to hit the stomach by Vince. Rico cheered on for Jackie as Val did for Michelle. As the near came, Michelle couldn't do her usual move the Icicle which was basically a shooting star press, so she finished the match with an Ice Bomb, which was basically a version of Kevin's Jackknife powerbomb. Michelle picked up the victory, but Rico wasn't happy. As Michelle and Val did their usual end of match routine where Val would be on one knee and Michelle would be sitting on his knee as the waved to their fans so they would take some pictures, Rico got a steel chair, and hit Michelle in the back of the head, she did a quick blade, and slid the blade to Val who hid the blade. She laid their 'unconscious' and Rico got in a few more shots then Val got him to stop. The EMT's brought Michelle back into the back room, and she hopped off the stretcher, then headed to the med room just to make sure she was fine. 

She got the confirmation that she was all set to go, so she headed off to her dressing room, while going she was stopped by Karlee.

"You aight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time off so Vince sold off an injury," Michelle told her, not wanting to share the fact she was pregnant.

"I heard bout you and Kevin," Karlee said, "You ok with that?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little rough ya know? But I think this time off will do me some good," Michelle said, "But I've gotta go, I have to talk to Vince before I leave for the hotel so I'll talk to you later," with that said Michelle quickly went into her dressing room, took a shower, and put on some clean clothing, and headed towards Vince's make-shift office.

"Hey dad, how was the match," Michelle asked with a small smile.

"It was great, you lost alot of blood though, are you feeling alright?" he asked, the concerned tone was really obvious in his tone.

"I'm fine, really. But I just wanted to say bye, I'm going over to stay with Shane and Marissa, so you know where to find me if you're in Connecticut aight?" she said.

"I'll call you once in awhile to check up on you, maybe even some house calls," Vince smiled and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Vince, please don't tell anyone about my pregnancy, they all just think I'm leaving to get away from Kevin and to clear my mind, they don't know so please don't tell ok?" Michelle asked.

"If that's what you want, I won't tell, now go on, and get some rest," Vince told her. Michelle left the room, as she walked towards the exit of the arena she walked past Kevin's dressing room, and she looked at the door once, "goodbye Kevin, I love you," she whispered then left the arena, and into her rental car. She drove to the hotel, and then went up to her room, changed, then went to sleep, doing the same as she had been for the past few days, dreaming about her and Kevin's good times.

**********

Ohh look I got the second chapter up! hehe... I hope you liked it, I know not much really is happening but Its like 4 am and Im writing this cuz I can't sleep so just I dunno lol do whatever! Please review... I'll love ya LOL!

xxx CheLz xxx


	3. xxx Chapter Three xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-p \\

**********

// Chapter Three \\

// July 15th, 2003 \\

Early in the morning, Michelle took a flight out to Connecticut. She saw Shane waiting there for her.

"Hey Chels, how was your flight?" Shane asked giving his 'sister' a hug.

"It was the same as usual, I slept through the whole flight. I guess I was really tired," Michelle admitted as she walked towards the luggage belt. She saw her luggage and pointed it out to Shane, and he retrieved it for her.

"Well let's get you home, I think Marissa's cooking dinner tonight," Shane told her.

"Great! I've missed her cooking," Michelle said happily. When they got home, Michelle told Shane that she was going to take a shower before dinner. Michelle walked up to her room which Shane had made for her. She walked in, looked around, 'everything's the way I left it,' she thought as she went to sit down on her bed. She looked at her bedside table and saw a picture of her and Kevin last Christmas, kissing under a missile toe. She smiled at the memory, she didn't want to cry anymore, so every time she would think of Kevin and her relationship with him, she would just think about all the good times, and just be thankful that she had the chance to love him.

Michelle got into the shower, and let the hot water drip onto her. She felt so relaxed after the shower. She got changed and went into the kitchen where Shane was sitting at the table and Marissa still working on dinner.

"Need any help with dinner Mar?" Michelle asked.

"No I'm all set, I'm just washing the potatoes for the mashed potatoes," Marissa told her.

"Aight, if you need me I'll be outside, I need some fresh air," Michelle told them, then walked out into the backyard where she saw her swing set. She walked over to the swing and sat down, then she remembered when she would always come back here to think about things when she was sad. She just sat down and wrote in her journal.

Michelle was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Michelle spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hey its Karlee," she said.

"Oh hey hun, hows the company doing without me," Michelle joked with her.

"You should see em', their all crying," Karlee joked back,

"Good! Anyways what can I help ya with?" Michelle asked.

"Just wondering how long you'll be gone," Karlee said.

"Umm... I think maybe 9 months, ya know just so I can relax. Sorta like a much needed vacation," Michelle told her best friend.

"Aight, I just wanted to know, well I'll let you go now, I have to go get the boys and my baby girl, and get em ready for dinner, I'll call you later," she hung up, and at the same moment, Shane stuck his head out of the window.

"M!!! It's dinner time," he shouted.

Michelle walked towards the house, as she stepped in, the smell of garlic met her.

"Something smells good," Michelle said as she entered the kitchen.

"I got your favorite, garlic in mashed potatoes," Marissa said as she brought the dish to the table.

"Mmm! Marissa you know exactly what I love," Michelle said as she took a big heaping scoop of mashed potatoes, and flopped it onto her plate. "That's it Shane, I'm stealing your wife from ya, she can be my personal cook," Michelle said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Why don't you just stay here, that way you can't steal my wife but we can both share her," Shane said.

"Yeah, Chels, why don't you just stay here during your pregnancy, that way you wont be alone," Marissa suggested.

"And you'll cook for me?" Michelle asked like a little girl.

"Yes, of course, all your favorite meals, even your weird cravings ya gunna get when you get further into your pregnancy like peanut butter with bananas or something," Marissa joked.

"Ewww, I would NEVER ask for that," Michelle said with a disgusted look, since she hated bananas.

"We'll see buddy," Marissa said.

They continued eating dinner, Michelle mostly ate the mashed potatoes. After dinner, she helped Marissa clean the dished, then decided she was feeling tired. 

"Thanks for dinner Marissa, I think I'm gunna take you up on that staying here offer, I could use some company while im getting fat," Michelle said.

"Well you know you are always welcome here, and I will be here so you've got a new companion for the next I guess 8 months," Marissa said, "now why don't you go up and get to bed, you need it," Marissa told her.

"I think I'm gunna go do that, thanks again Mar," Michelle said, she gave Marissa a hug then Shane a hug out in the living room, and headed up to bed.

Over the next month, the same routine went on, Michelle got up, made breakfast for Shane, Marissa and herself, then she would sit and read for a few hours, then she would go make lunch for whoever was left in the house, then take a nap because she felt exhausted. Michelle was now about 5 months into her pregnancy, she would have told Kevin sooner, but she rather wait for his birthday, she noticed that she was getting a bit bigger than expected.

// August 6th, 2003 \\

Today was one of Michelle's many doctors appointment just to make sure the baby was fine. She walked into the doctors office, and checked in to let them know she was there.

"Michelle Ryans," the receptionist called in.

Michelle walked up to the door, and walked into the doctors office, she got up onto the examination table to get ready for her ultra sound. Then Dr. Elizabeth Fox walked into the room.

"So Michelle are you ready for an ultra sound? And to find out the sex of your baby?" Dr Fox asked.

"Yup ready as ever," Michelle said, wanting to know if it was a girl or boy.

"Well, lets get started lift your shirt up a bit, and let me put some jelly onto your belly," Michelle lifted up her shirt, and then she giggled as the gel was placed on her stomach. "Okay, let's see," Dr. Fox concentrated on the screen as she moved around Michelle's stomach, "Well Ms. Ryans, as far as I can see, you've got yourself a boy," she paused, and look at the screen to confirm, "and a little baby girl as well, it must have been hiding before because I never saw it in the previous ones, nor did I hear a second heart beat," Dr. Fox said.

"WOW! I never expected this, but I guess that's why I'm bigger than I thought I should be," Michelle said.

"Well your the right size for a person having twins," Dr. Fox assured her.

"Well, thanks again, I'll see you in a few months I guess?" Michelle said.

"Yup in about 2 months I will see you again, just to make sure everything is fine," Dr. Fox told her. "Hold on, let me go print out a few ultra sound pictures for you," she said as she exited the room, after awhile she entered the room and gave Michelle the pictures then told her to go make an appointment at the front desk,

Michelle walked out to the reception area and made another appointment. Then she left to go buy some books.

She stopped at Coles on the way back home to pick up some baby name books. She already knew what she would name the boy, but she really didn't know about for the girl. She found a girls baby book name, then she kept walking around, and she found 2 cute baby books, one for a girl which was pink and the other was blue, 'I think I might just get this, I can keep things of the two kiddos in here,' she thought.

She went to the check out line and paid for her items, then when she got home, the first thing she did was place the ultra sound pictures in each of the books.

**********

I know, I know, there really wasn't anything to do with Kevin, but I promise next chapter he will be in it... please Review even if its a bad one, I wanna know what ya'll think! 

xxx CheLz xxx


	4. xxx Chapter Four xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-p \\

**********

// Chapter Four \\

// August 7th, 2003 \\

When she woke up she made breakfast, and she sat down at the table and started to flip through the baby name book, 'well I really don't know what I wanna name the girl yet but maybe something meaning strong... hmm, lets see,' Michelle thought. She continued to brose through the names.

"Oh! Bryanna would be perfect," Michelle said aloud to herself, "Bryanna Lilianna Ryans," Michelle said with a nod.

********

Today was yet another house show for the Raw brand, Kevin walked around the back looking for something, or rather someone, but still hadn't been able to find this mystery person. Then he saw the one person he thought that might just beable to help him.

"Hey Karlee, do you know where Michelle is?" Kevin asked.

"Ermm, she said something about taking 9 months off to take a break or something like that," Karlee told him truthfully, well almost.

"Okay, thanks," Kevin said, then left to his own locker room with one thought on his head. 'It can't be what I think it is can it?' Kevin thought to himself, just then Shawn walked into his room.

"Hey man, what's with that confused look on your face?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, I just needed some time alone to think about some things, I'll come find you in abit," Kevin said not wanting to tell Shawn about his feeling, knowing he would go and tell Karlee, and he wasn't even sure if Karlee thought the same thing.

"I need to go find Vince," Kevin said aloud to himself.

Kevin walked around till he found where Vince's makeshift office was, then when eh found it he knocked on the door.

"COME IN!," He heard Vince shout out.

"Hey Vince, can I ask you a question?" he asked as he walked in.

"Sure, shoot," Vince said looking up for the first time from what he was doing.

"Where's Michelle? I know you know where she is, could you please just tell me so I can talk to her?" Kevin asked desperately.

"Well I'm not really sure if Michelle would want a call from you Kev," Vince said seriously.

"Please Vince, I really need to talk to her, if you don't tell me, I'm just going to go and look for her on my own, and I won't be coming back till I talk to her," Kevin said completely serious.

"Kevin, you know you're one of the top superstars on Raw, you can't just put everything on hold at this point, we're almost at summer slam and you need to be in the elimination chamber," Vince said.

"Then tell me where she is Vince, I REALLY need to talk to her," Kevin said emphasizing the really.

"Fine, she's at Shane and Marissa's but you didn't hear it from me," Vince said, not wanting to upset his daughter.

"Thanks Vince, it means alot to me," Kevin said as he walked out the door.

"I am soo dead," Vince said to himself as he shook his head then went back to work.

Kevin paced around in his dressing room, decided whether or not to call Michelle, he finally got the number, now he really didn't have the guts to call her. He sat down on the bench then looked at his open phone and started to dial the number he knew in his head.

********

Michelle sat in her room drawing and designing her future baby room. When the phone rang, she put her stuff down, and walked over to the phone.

"Hello," Michelle said into the phone. No one answered for awhile so she then asked if any one was there.

"Hey Michelle," the voice on the other side said.

"Hey," Michelle said, "Whats up?"

"I wanted to ask you something," 

"Shoot," she said.

"What do you want for lunch?" Marissa asked.

"Taco Bell?" Michelle said hopefully.

"Sure... what do you want?" She asked.

"Two number 1's and a supreme fries, with a root beer," Michelle said.

Marissa laughed, "Anything else?"

"Don't laugh I'm eating for three I'm allowed to be hungry," Michelle said.

"I know, I know, I'll be home in abit," Marissa said then hung up.

********

Kevin sighed as he heard the busy tone when he dialed the McMahon house's number.

"I guess I'll try again later," He told himself.

Then someone knocked on the door, it was one of the stage hand people, "Nash, it's show time," he said then left.

Kevin got up then walked out of the room, placing his phone in his bag before he left.

**********

YAY! another chapter! LOL! hope you like this one, there was more Kevin! I know its going slow but I'm slow... so I hope its not getting too too boring. Please review thanks!

xxx CheLz xxx


	5. xxx Chapter Five xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-P \\  
Opps sorry I haven't done much, ya know how school is! :-/

**********

// Chapter Five \\

// August 8th, 2003 \\

Michelle woke up the next morning, she looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost noon. Thankfully her morning sickness had worn down, at about four months. 'Four more month's till I see the two of you," Michelle said rubbing her stomach.

She went downstairs to find that Shane and Marissa had both left for work already.

*********

Kevin was finally home for the weekend, he decided to try and call Michelle again. He thought about what he wanted to say first, then dialed the number of the McMahon residence. When the fifth ring rung, he was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

"Hello," Michelle said.

"Um... hey," Kevin said nervously, hoping she wouldn't hang up.

Michelle then realized who it was on the other line, 'damn I should have looked at the caller ID' Michelle thought.

"Uh, hey Kevin," Michelle said softly, memories slowly came back to her of their relationship, 'damn why did he have to call?' she thought.

"I sorta got a question, but I'm not really sure how to ask," Kevin told her.

"Ok, whats up?" Michelle asked.

"Well Karlee told me you were taking nine months off, so..." Kevin trailed off.

"So what Kevin? What's it to you?" Michelle asked harshly, though she didn't mean to.

"Are you pregnant?" Kevin asked quickly.

"WHAT?" Michelle exclaimed trying to act shocked.

"Well you know, nine months, baby, nine months," Kevin said not really knowing what else to say.

"Well even if I were pregnant why would it have to do with you? Remember we ain't going out no more," Michelle said trying to hold back her tears.

"Well it would've been my baby," Kevin said quietly.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered, you'd be too busy with Tristen and Tamara," Michelle said, now not hiding her tears.

"Michelle baby, you know that's not true," Kevin said quietly.

"DON'T CALL ME BABY," Michelle shouted in tears, "I AM NOT YOUR BABY ANYMORE," Michelle shouted again.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Chels, but you know I loved you, and I still do," Kevin said trying to get Michelle to stop crying.

"No you don't love me," Michelle said softly, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me."

"But I do love you Chels, I do, I really do," Kevin said still trying to convince her.

Michelle let all her anger towards Kevin come out at one time, she couldn't take the stress anymore, "NO YOU DON'T KEVIN, YOU NEVER HAVE LOVED ME, YOU NEVER CARED FOR ME, AND YOU WILL NEVER GET TO KNOW YOUR KIDS, NEVER," Michelle sobbed loudly, "I HATE YOU KEVIN, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT AND LEFT ME," Michelle hung up without letting him get a say in anything.

Kevin sat there stunned, he hadn't expected that to come out of Michelle, she has always been a sweet girl, "Kids," Kevin whispered, "Wait did she just say kids?" Kevin asked to nobody in particular.

*********

When Michelle hung up, she felt a pain in her lower abdomen and let out a piercing scream. Luckily Shane was just walking into the door as she let out that scream. He quickly ran over to Michelle to see what was wrong.

"Shane it hurts, it hurts," Michelle repeated it over and over again as she cried, Shane picked her up and took her into his car. Then proceeded to drive to the hospital.

When Shane got to the hospital he didn't care that he was parked in front of the door, he just got out of his car, and went to get Michelle then took her inside quickly.

"Something's wrong with her, and she pregnant, all she was doing was saying it hurts and holding onto her stomach," Shane told the receptionist.

Knowing something could be seriously wrong with the young lady in front of her, the receptionist quickly got a doctor out. The doctor told to bring her in so he could check on her.

As the doctor was doing all the tests, Shane went out to move his car, and to go call Marissa, and his dad.

"Dad, it's Shane. Something's wrong with Michelle, she's at Connecticut General (I don't know if that is actually a hospital, but hey it's my story) right now, I still don't know what's wrong," Shane told his father.

"I can't leave here right now, but keep me updated on Michelle ok?" Vince told his son. Shane agreed and then hung up and went to check on Michelle. He headed into her room to see the doctor just finishing talking to Michelle.

He turned and looked at Shane, "Something put Ms. Ryans in alot of stress and that caused the pain in her stomach. If she doesn't relax and stay calm or she might put the twins in danger. Possibly even go into pre-mature labor, just make sure she stays calm," the doctor then left the room.

Shane looked at Michelle, she fell asleep as the doctor was talking to Shane, she looked so peaceful, hand on her stomach, laying on her side. She looked like a little girl again. Shane smiled, then left to go make some phone calls.

**********

There's a new chapter... I'll try to update more often again, review please!!!!

xxx CheLz xxx


	6. xxx Chapter Six xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-P \\  
Opps sorry I haven't done much, ya know how school is! :-/

**********  
Sorry for not updating in soo long, I've been soo busy lately with school and everything! I'm gunna try to update more! Also thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm also gunna start working on two new stories soon.

**********

// Chapter Six \\

// August 9th, 2003 \\

Michelle laid there in the hospital bed, the doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital for a few more nights just to make sure everything was alright with her health as well as the babies health. She picked up a WWE magazine that Shane had brought over for her to read incase she got bored, she flipped through the magazine and saw Kevin's picture with a long article written to go with it. 'What the hell?' Michelle thought, she decided to read the article to see what they had to say. The article was titled, 'Outside the ring with Kevin Nash,' it was basically a question and answering session.

_(I don't know if any of this is true, I'm just using this for part of my story)_

_"Outside the Ring with Kevin Nash  
WWE: If you weren't a wrestler, what do you think you would be doing at this very moment in your life?  
K. Nash: I'd probably be at home with my family, maybe doing something else in the sports industry.  
WWE: Anything you regret doing, that you'd like to change?  
K. Nash: There are many things I've done and regret doing, but it's not as if I can just turn back time and undo my actions. But if I could I definitely would change hurting someone who's very special to me."_

Michelle read up to that part and smiled slightly, '_I guess he still sorta cares for me_' she thought. After reading abit more of the interview, she started to feel abit tired, she fell asleep holding the interview to her chest.

Kevin poked his head inside the hospital room, only to find that Michelle had fallen asleep, he walked in and pulled up a chair next to the bed. He gently took the magazine, and saw his face, and smiled. He placed the magazine on the night stand next to the bed and took Michelle's smaller hands into his bigger ones.

"I wish I could show you how sorry I am for hurting you Chelli," Kevin whispered to her sleeping figure, "I wish you would tell me how to make it all up to you," he continued.

Michelle's eyes slowly fluttered open, she had heard what Kevin said, she wasn't fully asleep, "Be apart of our children's life," she spoke softly, answering his question, "Even if you aren't going to be part of mine, they need a father figure in their lives," she said.

"I'll be there for our children, no matter what," Kevin said, as Michelle started to slowly drift off to sleep. When Kevin was sure she had fallen asleep completely, he added to his last comment, "And maybe someday back in yours."

Kevin laid his head down on the mattress in front of him, and he as well fell asleep.

**********

Vince walked into the hospital room to see a scene he had remembered once seeing. Well minus being in a hospital bed and all. 'They were so happy together,' he said to himself. Vince had only wanted to see how his 'daughter' was doing. Shane had called him abit earlier, letting him know Michelle was doing better, but had to stay abit longer. He quietly put a bouquet of assorted flowers in a vase, went over gave Michelle a quick kiss on the forehead, then left the hospital and went home.

**********

// December 24th 2003 \\

As the months passed by, Michelle was now nearing her due date. During that time Kevin had called her each week for updates on health and seeing how she was. Occasionally he would come and visit her just to keep her company.

That night, Michelle had called Kevin to wish him a merry Christmas incase she wouldn't beable to call him. Michelle had been having stronger contractions lately but didn't want to let Kevin know incase it was a false alarm. After getting off the phone with Kevin, Michelle's contraction started to feel stronger.

"SHANE! MARISSA!" Michelle shouted, trying to get anyone's attention at the time. Shane came rushing into the room, and saw Michelle gripping onto the couch for dear life.

"Riss, run out and get the car started, I'm gunna go grab Michelle's hospital bag and bring her out," Shane said running up the stairs and grabbing the bag that sat at the top. When he came down he helped Michelle out of the car and they rushed off to the hospital.

When the arrived Michelle was immediately rushed to a room and transferred onto the hospital bed, and changed into the hospital gown. Shane went to call his dad, mom and sister. Then called Kevin. They'd all be flying in a the private WWE jet.

When everyone arrived, Michelle was still in labor and still had awhile to go before she'd be giving birth. Everyone except Kevin was in the waiting area either drinking coffee, or pacing around. Michelle had requested that Kevin be by her side. Linda had warned Kevin before he went in that Michelle might scream at him, and told him not to take it personally.

At about 1:09am Christmas morning, Bryanna Lilianna Nash, and Scott Kevin Nash had been born. Bryanna was older by about 5 minutes. Michelle had decided to give them Kevin's last name on their birth certificates. Later on everyone with the exception of Michelle and Kevin ran to the maternity ward to look at the new born babies. They saw Bryanna wrapped in a cute pink wool blanket and a little pink cap, and Scott in the same attire but his in baby blue. They were both sound asleep.

Back in the room where Michelle was resting, Kevin sat by her side.

"Merry Christmas Chelli," Kevin said giving her a quick peck the lips, "This is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten, thank you," he said.

"This it he greatest Christmas for me too Kev, I got to spend it with you," she said smiling, then drifted off to a night or well morning, of happy dreams of what her family could've been like, if she was still with Kevin.

**********

There's a new chapter... I'll try to update more often again, review please!!!!

xxx CheLz xxx


	7. xxx Chapter Seven xxx

_Twists and Turns in Love_

// I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Michelle, and my friend owns Karlee, and her kids. Other than that the wrestlers own themselves. Even though I wish I owned some of the wrestlers! :-P \\  
I know I know i said I would update more often, I'll try harder this time i promise!

**********

// Chapter Seven \\

// December 25th, 2003 \\

Michelle slept most of the day, and Kevin had stayed by her side. At about 5pm, Vince had talked to the hospital staff and got permission to use a unused staff room to have a Christmas dinner together. Vince, Linda, Stephanie, and Shane brought the dinner over and set it up on the table, they even brought over a Christmas tree to put all the presents under. The whole McMahon family, Kevin, Michelle, Bryanna, and Scott were all placed around the table. Bryanna and Scott were placed between Michelle and Kevin in their little baby beds. Dinner was filled with lots of happiness and laughter. After dinner they sat around the Christmas tree and opened presents.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me, I'm glad I didn't have to spend Christmas alone in the hospital," Michelle said as she gave everyone a hug.

They handed presents around the room, once they had a pile of presents in front of them they took turns opening one each at a time. Michelle started, she opened a present from Stephanie, it was a 500 dollar gift certificate to a lingerie store, because she knew Michelle loved shopping at _La Senza_ whenever they were in Canada. Next Kevin opened his gift from Michelle, it was a gold chain, and she had the kids names engraved into them a few weeks before. Kevin smiled at Michelle and leaned over to give her a hug and a kiss. Vince and Linda smiled at the site in front of them.

It was getting late, so Vince decided it would be a good time to leave. They packed everything up and started to go to Michelle's room. They made sure she was safe, than the McMahon family left. Kevin decided to stay the night again to keep her company.

Kevin walked into Michelle's room holding a small box in his hands. He sat down on the chair that was placed next to her bed.

"Well I've got a present for you," Kevin said holding out the box. Michelle took the box and opened it to find a beautiful princess cut diamond ring with smaller pink diamonds surrounding it. Michelle looked at Kevin, confusion was written all over her face. "It's a promise ring, I promise to you that I will always be there for you, and our babies no matter what. I'll always be a phone call away and a plane ride away," he told her. Michelle had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Kevin, it means alot to me that you'll always be around for me," Michelle said, she gave Kevin a quick kiss on his lips, "you staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Yea I think I will."

"Well come up to bed, it's comfy and there's plenty of room," Michelle said as she moved over to make room for Kevin. He took his jeans off and got onto the bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

**********

It was sorta short, but im trying to get the next chapter out soon!

xxx CheLz xxx


End file.
